


Honeymoon (Jack & Beth)

by theofficialdramallama



Category: Peak Practice (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficialdramallama/pseuds/theofficialdramallama
Summary: An extension to S2E11 (Perfect Love). A short one-shot depicting how the honeymoon night in Barnholt House went for Jack & Beth.
Relationships: Jack Kerruish/Beth Glover
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Honeymoon (Jack & Beth)

"You're not a child, Jack~!"

Jack simply gazed up at his _wife_ (he could still feel himself go all fuzzy inside when he thought about that) and gave the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

"I know... but it's a four-poster bed, in a posh country hotel room, that we didn't have to pay for! If at least one of us doesn't flop down on it, we'll really just be doing this place a disservice."

Beth rolled her eyes, trying feebly to hide her enjoyment at seeing such a rare side to Jack.

"If I remember correctly, you weren't too thrilled with the idea in the first place - what's changed?"

Jack grinned. "Alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol."

"Just because Will wasn't drinking tonight, doesn't mean you had to drink for him too."

"If the best man wants to get the groom pissed at the reception, who am I to argue?"

As he flopped back down on the soft bed-linen, Beth took the opportunity to freshen herself up in the shower, poking her head out of the ajar en-suite bathroom door a little while later.

"Jack?"

No response. 

He was still in the same position and his eyes were closed as she approached. So, she decided to execute an experiment. Bending down at the side of the bed, she leaned over, whispering in his ear with a devilish grin.

"I'm totally naked under this dressing gown~"

Jack's eyes snapped open immediately, his eyebrows raised.

"Really?"

"Really."

Beth watched with amusement as he scrambled to his feet, facing her with slightly tousled hair. He gazed at her face for a while before eventually speaking, a cheeky grin spreading across his features.

"I know I should say something really profound right now, but I keep getting lost in your eyes."

Beth hit him lightly on the arm in mock protest. She had married a total charmer, but she wouldn't have it any other way. 

"That hurt~!"

"Wimp."

His hand cupped her cheek as his grin faded, replaced with an expression of awe. Beth leaned into his touch.

"I'm so lucky to have met you, Beth. You're a force of a woman and I love you. _God_ , I love you."

His voice was thick with emotion as he spoke, leading Beth to discover a lump in her own throat as she attempted to respond.

"Jack..! I love you too. We might have taken the scenic route to get here, but I'm so thankful for the life we're going to build together." 

Jack wiped away a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Probably could have used those as our vows, they're not bad~!"

Beth chuckled, placing her own hand on his and leading it to the ties of her dressing gown.

"Well, Mr. Kerruish, I think I've left you waiting long enough."

* * *

Beth woke first. As her vision cleared, she watched as stray rays of sunlight peeked through the curtain and onto her husband's sleeping features.

The evidence of their late night activities was plain to see - Jack's clothes were strewn around the floor, and somehow they had wrapped themselves up in their very own duvet cocoon, the bed-linen removed from its natural position and laying haphazardly around them.

It may have taken a near-death experience to make her realise, but she didn't want to spend a single moment longer without Jack Kerruish by her side. Their relationship had challenged her from the outset, but looking at who she was right now, she was glad that it had. It had fundamentally changed her for the better.

As she gazed over at the man she loved, the lump in her throat returned. Slowly and surely, he had become her home. He was a lover, a confidant, a friend, and so much more. 

Jack's eyes fluttered open after a while. They gazed at each other, both content to stay in the moment, cuddled up together. 

"Beth?"

"Yes?" 

"Let's grow together, alright love?"

Beth simply responded with a kiss.


End file.
